Issues
by AriaTheLostMelody
Summary: A possible date between Misaka and Kamijou abruptly ends when Misaka gets a threatening phone call from an unknown number. What will happen? What will Kamijou do? Read to find out. I wrote and proofread this at 4 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes that I missed.


Hello again it's been awhile hasn't it? Well sorry for the long wait I've been kinda busying or unable to access my laptop recently. So here we good with a random story that came literally out of nowhere. Please enjoy the prologue.

Misaka had just woken and immediately she noticed two things one: her roommate was in her bed and two: the sun wasn't up yet. She quickly kicked her roommate out of her bed, which caused the pigtailed girl to return to her own bed and quickly fall back asleep. But the chestnut-haired girl was wide awake. She tried many times to fall back asleep but nothing worked so she was stuck awake. By the time she had started to fall asleep it was already time for her to get out of bed and ready for the day.

She hurriedly got into the shower and left for school with her roommate Shirai Kuroko.

After a long day at school, Misaka had gone to a nearby park (the one where she kicks the vending machine) where she just happened upon a certain boy with a mysterious power in his right hand. She debated whether or not she should greet him or not.

By the time she had made a decision he had already turned around. It was too late to just walk away so she had to greet him or appear to be avoiding him.

"Hello Idiot." greeted Misaka

"Hello Biribiri, you aren't here to shock me, are you?" responded Kamijou

"No I'm not here shock you, you Idiot!" replied Misaka

"Then what are you here for?" Kamijou questioned

"I just happen to around the area." Misaka Answered

"Well since you seem to be alone right now, do you want to perhaps hang out with me for a bit?" Kamijou asked

'Is he asking me out on a date or is he just being friendly, I can't tell. I may as well accept since I doubt he would be asking me out on a date." thought Misaka

"S-sure why not." Misaka finally responded after a short pause

'Why did it take so long for her respond?' thought Kamijou

"Alright then, how about a cafe."Kamijou said as he grabbed Misaka hand and started to drag her to the nearest cafe.

-Kamijou's perspective-

After successfully dragging Misaka to the nearest cafe I convinced her to order something and let me pay for it. She ordered some tea while I just ordered a coffee.

'Now that I've convinced her to sit done at a cafe with me, now what do I do?' thought Kamijou

'Ehhh! What do I do I'm sitting in a cafe with him, and he's not saying anything!" thought Misaka

"Hey Biribiri how have you been?" asked Kamijou

"E-eh I-I've been fine and how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Misaka Mikoto!" Misaka answered while slightly sparking from her bangs.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything I'm just so used to calling you that, that I can't help it. Also, you're cute when you're irritated with me." Kamijou replied while bringing up his right hand just in case.

"Hmph, how have you been?" Misaka asked

"I've been my usual misfortunate self. Aside from that, I'm pretty good recently." Kamijou answered

Misaka and Kamijou sat in silence for a good five minutes before Kamijou asked

"So… has anything interesting or different happened recently?"

"Ah, no not really just been the normal I guess." Misaka responded

"What do you mean by you by I guess?" Kamijou

"Well aside from the normal, but I think Kuroko has been more clingy as of recent." Misaka answered

"Mmm I don't think I could help you with Shirai-san, I think she hates me honestly," Kamijou responded

"Yeah I think you're right." said Misaka

"Well off the topic of Shirai-san, how about…" Kamijou started to ask something, but before he could finish he was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. He looked over at his companion and saw her pulling on her Gekota themed phone.

"Hello?"Misaka answered

-Misaka's Perspective-

"Greetings miss Misaka Mikoto we have called to inform you that we have taken someone hostage and if you try anything we WILL kill her. Now if you want her set free in one piece come to the address I mail to you and once you arrive you will not resist." said the unknown voice before hanging up.

'Crap why now of all times does this happen. What should I do? There's no way I'm not going to get involved.' Misaka thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by none other than Kamijou Touma who asked "What was that phone call about? Based on your expression it wasn't good."

"I need to go." without answering him Misaka quickly stood up and hurried out of the cafe.

-Kamijou's Perspective-

'I think I should follow her. Something is definitely wrong, her expression looked troubled.' thought Kamijou as he paid the bill and quickly hurried after Misaka.

Kamijou after a minute or two finally caught up to the electric princess just as she was checking her messages. He watched her silently not daring to come to close otherwise he'd be caught following her and that might anger her. She quickly lifted her head and put away her cell phone and walked off towards her destination. He followed her as closely as possible to not alert her. Once she had stopped moving he saw her standing in front of a group of at least twenty people, at least ten of them were holding some form of sound device(smaller versions of capacity down). When the people realized that she had arrived they turned on the devices and they started making noise but it didn't sound like music of any sort. 'What is this noise?' Kamijou after looking around for any sort of effect the sound could be having realized that Misaka who had looked perfectly fine just a little while ago had leaned forward and looked to be in pain. After around five minutes she fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. The people around came near her and dragged her towards an old looking building once they had gone in Kamijou noticed a girl being push outside.

So that's, that I'll continue this in another chapter and I will apologize early for any grammatical mistakes and run on sentences. Anyway please leave a review to help support me and favorite this and follow to stay updated and also to show you enjoyed the chapter. For now though farewell and have a nice day.


End file.
